


Little Scars

by thewriter



Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: When Rafiki discovers Scar has been overtaken by some very old magic that could potentially destroy the Pride Lands,  he enlists the Lion Guard's help. But the resulting situation ends up being much more complicated than any of them could have imagined.





	1. Old Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a very bizarre dream I had last night. I already knew it would make a good story so bear with me; you're in for a ride!

Rafiki knew about the legend, but he never imagined it would come within his lifetime or that he would be directly involved since the lion involved killed his best friend.

Much time had passed since the death of the king, Simba the king's son was ruler now and had 2 cubs Kiara, heir to the throne, and Kion, the second born and leader of The Lion Guard. Scar, the king's brother had barely survived his fight with his nephew, and was now banished along with his followers to the very edges of the Pride Lands.

Rafiki, for his part, had discovered the legend in an old cave that he knew of, but he was reluctant to share it with Kion and his friends or even Simba; it would make things very complicated, very complicated indeed.

Of course, he had no choice once Scar had begun to exhibit signs that the magic had taken root and the "offspring" would be conceived. Then he notified the Guard.

"How is that possible?" Kion asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah," his best friend, Bunga, a honey badger, interjected, "everyone knows how babies are made, at least, I think so." he frowned, "That ain't it!"

Rafiki chuckled.

"It is very old magic, part of a legend I did not believe existed until recently."

"So, what is this magic?"Fuli, a cheetah, asked. She was matter-of-fact and to the point. "I mean, what does it do, and how is Scar affected?"

"The legend is simple:" Rafiki waved his walking stick as animated drawings appeared on the wall of the nearby cave, "it says" evil will give birth to life and the outcome rests with what those who exist choose to do with it" that is if it is perceived as evil the results will be evil, but if," Rafiki held up a gnarled finger, "and only if, those few see it as good and believe in it, the outcome will be good."

"Then we have to make sure it's for good." Kion stated as if this settled matter.

"I wish it were that simple." Rafiki murmured, "I see dark times ahead for the kingdom if this evil is not controlled."

"But I thought you said it could be good." Ono, a slender white egret, cut in. All the animals surrounding Rafiki still looked confused.

"Of that, I am not sure," Rafiki replied solemnly, "I only said it was possible. I do, however request your help in managing the results of this magic. We must keep an eye on Scar before during and after these events and keep him as far away from the Pride Lands as possible. The offspring must be kept separate from him, or they will become like himself, wasted and evil."

Five heads nodded solemnly, but none of them said a word.

"So when does this happen?" Baste, a young hippo asked.

"I do not know." Rafiki answered. "You and I can only watch and wait. Kion, I wish for you to keep an eye on Scar from the edges of the Outlands. Do not let yourselves be seen, and report back to me if anything unusual happens."

"I can do that." Kion replied firmly. "No problem."


	2. Watching the Wastelands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating how much to put into this chapter. It came out shorter than expected, but the break was where I wanted it since the "birth" I wanted to be its own chapter.

Scar growled under his breath. He had been feeling off-color for days now not even Zira, with her sympathetic murmurings could lift his mood. He had been licking his wounds (mentally and physically) since his nephew's return. It had been humiliating to say the least, and despite his better judgment he had done as ordered and was now banished to the wastelands beyond Pride Rock.

Zira, for her part, knew when to keep her distance. She even had kept the cubs away from Scar, which she normally wouldn't have done. Something was amiss, but what she was unsure of.

Scar kept to himself in the back of the cave; deep within the termite mounds the exiled lions had made for their home.

He groaned.

Something was stirring in him he couldn't identify; like he had eaten some particularly bad meat; not that that would've mattered. He could take it, he was stronger than that (or so he thought).

 

Over a ridge which divided the Outlands from the Pride Lands Kion, Fuli, Ono, Baste, and Bunga watched silently.

"Kion, I don't see anything," Fuli whispered, "just Zira, her cubs and a few other lionesses. No Scar."

Kion frowned.

"That's weird," he murmured, "Rafiki said he was here. Ono, why don't you go have a look, and be careful!"

"Of course, Kion." The egret made to take off.

"Can't I go too?" Bunga asked eagerly. "You know none of us have seen Scar, just heard stories."

"No!" Kion throughout a cautionary paw in front of his best friend. "Remember what Rafiki said, we must not be seen, or heard. It's too dangerous!"

Bunga slumped in defeat, but retreated. He usually listened to Kion when necessary.

Kion watched as Ono circled the termite mounds several times before returning to his post.

"He's in the back of one of the caves," the egret reported, "he looks strange, like he's in some sort of pain." Ono frowned, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Do you think we should go get Rafiki?"

"Yeah," Kion replied, "Ono, you and Fuli go get Rafiki, I think it's time the rest of us check this out. If it's as mysterious and dangerous as Rafiki says, we're going to need some help."

Kion watched as Fuli and Ono disappeared over the horizon. He wondered how he would get close enough to assess Scar's "condition", the entire "legend" Rafiki had spoken of had him curious, but he was also cautious; there was still Zira to consider, for she was just as deadly.


	3. From the Mouth of Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the more pivotal scenes in the story, and the key scene from my dream. This was pretty distinctive; I wanted to make it unusual but not too graphic.

Rafiki hurried as fast as his gnarled legs would allow to keep up with the young animals. Kion looked relieved when he finally saw them.

"So, how are we going to get down there?" He asked.

"Yeah," Fuli agreed, "what about Zira? She's going to go ballistic!"

"I think she has more on her mind now than any intruders." Rafiki replied sagely. "What do we do Kion, you are the leader of the Lion Guard what do you say?"

"Rafiki, Bunga, Fuli and I will keep an eye on Scar," he turned to his other two friends, " Baste and Ono, you keep guard in case anyone gets in our way or tries to interfere."

"No problem, Kion, we can do that." Baste replied, "Besides," the young hippo looked slightly embarrassed, "I don't think I can exactly fit down that tunnel."

"No worries, Baste, just do your best."

 

Several minutes later, the small group had made their way down closer to the termite mounds. They could still hear Scar's anguish growls and roars in the distance. While Baste and Ono provided look out and a distraction the rest of them slipped quietly into the tunnel, Rafiki leading the way.

At the very end of the tunnel was Scar. He was lying on his side in obvious agony, he seemed to be emitting a soft, but distinct green light. Rafiki studied the older lion critically.

"It is time." He said quietly as he shook his walking stick over Scar. "They will be coming soon."

Scar growled and shifted once more. He now seemed to be convulsing then his mouth opened wide and he gagged, a similar green light spewing from his mouth. When the light faded, a wet blob lay on the cave floor. Rushing forward, Bunga scooped it up and held it out for Rafiki's inspection.

"It is a boy." The baboon confirmed, "Keep it warm and dry, more are coming."

The cub was settled next to Fuli, who looked nonplussed.

"Come on guys," she grumbled, "you know kids aren't really my thing." However she took her task without further comment, swiping at the cub with her tongue and keeping it close to her as possible as Rafiki had instructed.

Scar convulsed again and made another retching noise a second cub, this one lighter in color, came forth.

"It is a girl." Rafiki announced. "Go on, clean her up."

This time, the task fell to Kion who cleaned her as he had seen his parents do countless times. Then he nudged her towards Fuli, it didn't bother him so much; it was just another job for the Guard. The cubs looked at Kion with curious large green eyes, they however had yet to make a sound.

A third cub came, this one dark like the first.

"Another boy." Rafiki announced.

"How many more?" Bunga asked, he seemed slightly shellshocked by the entire experience, and nothing in the Pride Lands had yet to surprise or rattle him.

"I do not know." Rafiki replied, "The legend itself does not say."

Scar, his eyes now rolling in his head, made another gagging noise, this one louder and longer than any that had come before it. Rafiki looked critically into his widemouth.

"More are coming, but why the passing of these ones is so difficult for him is hard to say."

"Bunga, Kion, push on his back while I get them out. They are coming fast and there is not enough time."

Bunga and Kion looked at each other but did as they were told. After several minutes, as Rafiki pulled, Scar expelled two more soggy balls of fur, close together in varying shades of tawny.

"Whoa, twins!" Bunga exclaimed as he jumped up and down one more time on Scar's back for good measure. He looked at the cubs Rafiki was now holding.

"Exactly right." Rafiki replied. "A boy and a girl." Sighing, he set the cubs down by Fuli.

"So what happens now?" Kion asked as he looked at the 5 cubs nestled next to Fuli.

"We get them out and away from the Pride Lands." Rafiki replied.

"How?" Fuli asked, "surely no animal here would foster the offspring of their enemy."

"I know a place that you do not." Rafiki replied, "the home of the plains' guardians, they will look after the cubs."

"Never heard of them." Kion replied, "My dad never mentioned them."

"Of course not," Rafiki responded, "they came long before your father's time, around the time of the first king… They are friends of mine."

"Yeah, okay," Fuli replied, "but what about Scar," she made a face which twisted the long tears coming down from her eyes, "he didn't even seem aware anything was happening. What will happen to him?"

"He was sleep for many days." Rafiki replied calmly, "he is not aware of what has happened; what he has birthed. For now, we can only hope it stays that way. Come, we must move the cubs quickly."


	4. Journey Across the Plains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose another Swahili name for my OC lioness. Her name is Huzuni (H-OO-z-OO-nI) which means "sorrow", since she lost her cubs and is wondering the outskirts of the Pride lands alone.

A short time later Kion, Fuli, Bunga, and Rafiki emerged with the cubs.

"Oh they're so cute!" Baste exclaimed.

" Yeah, Adorable." Ono affirmed, though he looked nonplussed.

"Ono," Kion asked urgently, "where is Zira and her pride?"

"They retreated almost an hour ago." The egret reported, "I suspect it's getting too hot out here."

"Come," Rafiki murmured, "we must get going, it is a day's journey to where we are headed."

 

As they crossed the savanna, Kion filled his friends in on what Rafiki told them.

"Well it's going to get a lot hotter." Fuli commented, she, Kion and Baste were taking turns carrying the cubs, and as mouths were usually full at one time or another no one talked much.

"There is a watering hole ahead and a grove of trees nearby." Rafiki assured them, "we can stop there and rest."

"Good, because I don't think these little guys can manage in the heat." Baste murmured, nodding towards the cubs.

"Yeah, I think it's time to track down some grub," then he grinned, "get it, grub, food?"

No one answered him, but finally Fuli grumbled.

"Bunga, give it a rest! Although, finding some lunch may not be a bad idea."

"What about the little guys?" Kion murmured, "We don't have any milk for them."

Their brief stop had been successful, Kion and Fuli had both gone hunting and Baste, Bunga and Ono had done likewise, foraging nearby. This had left Rafiki watching the cubs, who were now awake and crying piteously. They were just about ready to set off again when there was a rustling noise nearby.

"Come out!" Kion commanded, behind him, his friends stood at attention and Rafiki looked like he was ready to do battle with his walking stick.

The creature that emerged was a small scrawny lioness. She looked to be slightly older than Kion and she looked like she had just given birth; her nipples swollen.

The young lioness looked frightened.

"Who are you?" She asked in a small, thin voice.

"We-we-are the Lion Guard, from the Pride Lands." Kion answered, "Who are you?"

"My name is Huzuni." She murmured. Then she noticed the cubs. "You have cubs with you?" She looked around at the small group, slightly confused.

"We are taking them to a safe place." Rafiki replied. "The place they were born was not safe."

"They look hungry, have they been fed?"

"No." Kion answered. "We have no food for them."

"I can nurse them if you like," Huzuni replied shyly, "my cubs all died, I still have milk."

"Yeah, that be great." Fuli replied hurriedly, "We're a little short on that."

As he watched the scene Rafiki chuckled, the rest of the day was sure to be an interesting one.

 

Sometime later, the little party, now including Huzuni, made it to the lush and grassy part of the plain. This stretch of the plain was deserted except for the few zebra Kion saw, he knew a bit of the area having escorted several animals out here before, but the far reaches of the Pride Lands were largely unknown to him. He was holding one of the dark cubs in his mouth, Fuli and Huzuni doing likewise. The other two were sound asleep on Baste's broad back.

"The guardians are on the other side of this plain," Rafiki told them, "we should be there by nightfall."


	5. The Plain Guardians'Oasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this up yesterday, but time got away from me. The chapter ended up being much longer than I expected.
> 
> I enjoyed chasing the names for the characters and the cubs in particular. All the names are Swahili except for Shante (shAN-t-EE) and Zula (zOO-la) though I used similar grammar rules of the language to construct the names with similar vowel sounds.

It was nearly dusk by the time the little group reached their destination. Five animals were standing waiting for them; a giraffe, a heron (of the species Kion wasn't sure) a water buffalo, and elephant and a baboon, different from Rafiki in size and shape, but it stood on two legs with an equally gnarled walking stick which looked like it had been plucked from the trees nearby.

Rafiki embraced the baboon, who seemed to be the leader.

"Ah, my old friend, good to see you again."

The baboon nodded.

"Likewise." It murmured in a soft gravelly voice.

Rafiki continued to make introductions.

"Kion, this is Shante, leader of the guardians, Shante, this is Kion, the king's son and leader of the Lion Guard and his friends, Ono, Bunga, Fuli and Baste. Then he motioned to Huzuni, who was still holding one of the cubs in her mouth.

Shante nodded his grizzled head, before turning back to Rafiki.

"What brings you here all this way my friend?"

"The legend," Rafiki answered, "the legend has come to pass."

Shante didn't look surprised, he merely nodded.

"Come in, let us offer you food and drink, you have had a long journey."

 

Sometime later everyone was lounging in postmeal bliss.

"I couldn't eat another thing!" Baste announced in a satisfied voice.

"Yeah," Bunga agreed, "those were the best grubs I've ever tasted!" He belched loudly, earning a reproachful look from Rafiki, who it seemed was trying not to laugh, "Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa would love this place!"

Keeping to herself, Huzuni had eaten her meal quietly, while the cubs were being cared for by the giraffe who seemed to be humming some sort of lullaby. She would nurse them after she had eaten her fill.

Rafiki and Shante were talking quietly and Kion and his friends were talking among themselves. A short time later Rafiki called them over.

"Now is the time we decide what is to be done with the cubs."

"I assume you brought them here because they're under some sort of threat." Shante assessed.

"Their vessel is a threat to them, as expected." Rafiki murmured, " They will follow in his footsteps if they were to be left with him and his pride."

"Of course." Shante nodded, "Zula will look after them, I am also prepared to offer Huzuni sanctuary here if she wants it."

At that moment Huzuni joined the conversation. Her ears pricked at the sound of her name.

"Would you really let me stay here?" She asked in a breathless voice.

"Of course, wandering daughter. You're welcome here as long as you want to or need."

Huzuni blinked, her golden eyes wide.

"Thank you sir!"

Shante only chuckled as he watched Huzuni scurry off back to where the cubs were napping under the watchful eye of Zula the giraffe.

 

It was sometime later when Fuli brought up another minor detail.

"This is ridiculous," she huffed, "we can't keep calling them "the cubs" they need names of their own."

"Yeah," Kion agreed, "Fuli's right. Come on, let's go see what Huzuni and Zula think." 

"What should we call them?" Huzuni wondered aloud. From where she was resting with the cubs in a small mossy bed.

"What about "Mwendo" for the one red male," Zula suggested, "it means journey."   
Huzuni nudged the cub in question. He was the biggest, and definitely the most feisty.

"It's perfect." She murmured. "We have been on a journey, haven't we?"

"What about the girl?" Fuli asked, looking at one of the paler cubs. "It's got to be something strong, there's "Shujaa" it means warrior."

"Are you sure that's a girl's name?" Bunga asked.

"Well I think she deserves it!" Fuli responded irritably. Kion shook his head, with Fuli sometimes it was better just to let it go.

Ono looked down at the cubs nestled next to Huzuni. He looked thoughtful.

"What about…Upya, for that one." He gestured at the nearest cub, "it means new, or newness."

Kion and Fuli nodded in agreement as the friends continued choosing names for the cubs.

"What about the twins?" Bunga asked, "They need names too."

"I was thinking about that," Kion mused, "I was thinking of calling them Vita and Suluhu, it means war and peace because if this doesn't succeed that is where we stand with the Outsiders."

"It's lovely," Huzuni murmured, then she yawned.

In conjuncture, Fuli stretched and flopped down next to her. Seemingly as one the group of animals lay down and rested under the moss and trees, each of them glad to finally close their eyes after the long and exhausting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phonetic spellings:
> 
> M-wEN-dOO  
> Sh-OO-Ja  
> OO-py-JA  
> v-EE-ta  
> sOO-LOO-hOO


	6. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my favorite thing about this chapter was the dialogue, it made the chapter flow better and moved it along faster; Bunga is a fun character to write

"Aww! Do we have to!" Bunga whined, as the Guard prepared to leave the following morning. "I'm going to miss the little guys."

Kion and Fuli looked at each other, each preparing to roll their eyes at his childish outburst but it was Baste who spoke up.

"Don't you worry little B, we'll see them again."

Zula extended her long neck, smiling down at him.

"Don't you worry, young honey badger, Huzuni and I will take good care of them."

"You may come back and visit anytime." The heron said in a smooth voice, flapping his wings.

"Certainly." Shante agreed, "You and your friends are always welcome here."

"Not to worry, Bunga," Rafiki reassured gently, " the cubs are safe, that I see. You and the others can come back and visit when time permits."

"Yeah, but who's going to play tag with them?"

"Certainly no one like you." Kion replied with a chuckle.

"Come on, little B," Baste said softly, "there are other animals in the Pride Lands who need our help."

"Yeah, ones closer to home." Fuli murmured wistfully,

"Yeah…" Kion mused, "mom, dad and Kiara are going to be wondering where I am, we've been away from home a long time. Dad gets worried when I stay away from home too long." 

Bunga pouted, but moved to follow the others, realizing he had lost the argument for now. While he was sullen about leaving the cubs he knew he had a duty to the other Pride Land animals (a duty, oddly enough, he took very seriously. That was, as seriously as Bunga ever took anything.)

Kion sighed.

"Come on guys, let's go home."

 

Far across the savanna, atop Pride Rock Kiara looked out over the kingdom. It was a luxury she rarely allowed herself, but then, it gave her time to think about many things; what her friends had said that day, her duties, or her father's numerous lessons.

She was about to go back into the den when she saw a group of animals off in the distance. After watching them for several minutes she recognized them, even the bird flying above them seemed tired.

"Kion?" She murmured.

Then she was yelling until she was practically hoarse.

"Kion! Kion!"

As she made her way down towards her brother she yelled for her parents, who by this time had already heard her and come running.

"Mom, Dad, Kion's home."

 

Across the acrid, desolate plain the Outsiders lived subdued. Zira had been edgy since the incident with Scar several weeks ago. He seemed unwell (even more than normal) but finally in the past few days he seemed to be coming around to his normal conniving self. It had taken several weeks and days for him to open his eyes, but Zira make sure she was there for him.

Scar's eyelids flickered, opening to green irises.

"My love," Zira crooned softly. "It's good for you to join us. You have been… Unwell."

Scar only growled, his eyes flashing.

When he finally spoke it was only two words.

"What happened!"


	7. Looming Dangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my favorite thing about this chapter was the back-and-forth. I love character dialogue and enjoyed writing the dialogue between Scar and Zira.

Kion was relieved when he finally saw Pride Rock in the distance. After such a long journey he was realizing how tired his paws were. He was used to scouting the Pride Lands every day, but they had never undertook a journey quite this long.

"Look, look," Bunga exclaimed, "we're almost home! Race you there!"

"Don't tempt me." Fuli grumbled, "I got no gas in the tank, if you know what I mean." She twitched her tail in irritation.

"At least he has some energy." Ono muttered dryly. "Wish I could say the same." He flapped his wings for emphasis.

"Ah yes, yes," Rafiki mused, "it will be good to be home."

Kion was surprised and relieved to see his family there to greet him. He had only told his father he was going on a long journey he hadn't said where. Surprisingly it was Kiara who greeted him first, her head butting into his chest while his parents gathered around, nuzzling his head, ears, back and shoulders.

"You were gone a long time." Kiara murmured, in a surprisingly soft tone. Nothing ever seemed to rattle her, but his long absence seemed to have unnerved her.

"Son? Can you now tell me where you have been and what took the guard so far away?" His father asked.

Kion looked at his father then looked at Rafiki.

"It's complicated…" He hedged, "we were helping Rafiki, it might be better if he explains."

"It's a long story sire," the baboon replied, "one I will get to eventually, but after we all rest and relax."

His father nodded, apparently satisfied.

Fair enough. Though if it is it as urgent as you say, I need to know for the safety of the kingdom."

Rafiki nodded.

"Of course sire… That is something I have considered above all else."

 

At the very edge of the Pride Lands Zira was dealing with the fallout from the "incident" with Scar. Of course, she was the one that had to do most of the talking.

"What happened?" Scar demanded once he had finally caught his breath.

"My love," Zira began, "it is rather difficult…"

"Then do your best." Scar growled.

"You know you have been unwell…"

"Obviously!" Scar snapped. "My question, Zira, is why I have been unwell."

"I don't know exactly, but I do believe you gave birth. There were cubs. I saw them."

Scar's eyes widened, his tone a mixture of irritation and confusion.

"How? How is that even possible? That is, I believe, a female's job!"

Zira shrugged her thin shoulders, which were bony under her ragged pelt. Her expression was as neutral as she could make so as not to alarm her mate further.

"I don't know love, I am only telling you what I have observed and why I had kept our cubs from you."

Scar didn't answer, but he gingerly got up and stretched slowly.

"If the cubs are mine I want to bring them here, and raised them with the rest of the pride. Where are they my love?"

Zira looked uneasy.

"The baboon and The Lion Guard took them. Took them away, where I don't know."

Scar was already moving.

"Then I will get them back! It is only fitting they are with me. They are mine!"

"I don't know where they went." Zira murmured gruffly, "I only know they headed west towards the desert."


	8. Changing of the Winds

Many weeks had passed since the birth of Scar's cubs. They had now almost tripled in size and spent most of the time chasing tails and each other around the plains oasis. Their play was supervised by Huzuni and the other animals as they were blissfully unaware of the threats that loomed against them.

Rafiki, Bunga and the other members of the guard were frequent visitors. Bunga, it seemed hoped to be as good of a playmate and teacher as possible.

As the group prepared to say goodbye once more Rafiki shifted where he was sitting on a nearby rock overlooking the activity; Shante not far away. Several minutes later the old baboon's eyes snapped open.

"The winds are changing…" He murmured, "and possibly not for good."

Even Bunga paused at this remark as he looked over at Kion; missing a pounce from Mwendo, who knocked him to the ground.

Spitting dust and debris out of his mouth, Bunga spluttered:

"What's that supposed to mean, Rafiki?"

"It means, young honey badger, that I perceive there is more danger. That Scar may know of the cubs and may discover their whereabouts."

Fuli scratched behind her ear.

"How's he supposed to find this place anyway? It was hard enough for us to find."

"That," Rafiki answered, "I do not know. Still, we must be on guard."

 

There was much discussion among the group what to do next. Finally they decided to stay put and wait for Rafiki to give the all clear.

"But where would we take them?" Fuli asked, "we're already at the edge of the Pride Lands as it is."

"Sometimes it is best to stand your ground." Rafiki mused. "The more eyes we have the better."

"There's ten of us." Kion said counting, "How many more would we need?"

"As many as you can think of." Rafiki replied.

Suddenly Bunga brightened as he jumped up, dislodging Shujaa, who was playfully chewing on his ear.

"I got it! I know two animals perfect for the job!"


	9. Like Stink on a Warthog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was a great time to put Timon and Pumbaa in here, you'll see them more in the next chapter. I have a lot of action coming up, so stay tuned!

When Timon heard what the Guard wanted him and Pumbaa to do he had one response, which spoke equally for him and his warthog companion.

"Whoa, whoa, time out," he made a "T" with his small hands, "you want me and Pumbaa to run interference with Simba's crazy uncle?"

"Yeah, well, that's pretty much it." Bunga mumbled, looking slightly sheepish.

"You know we love ya, kid, but don't you think that is asking a bit much?" Timon exclaimed, now beginning to sound exasperated.

"Which is why you are perfect!" Kion interjected, "You're probably the few animals right now Scar wouldn't even pay attention to, he's too focused on finding the cubs."

"Right," Timon muttered, "the monkey's mystical legend. All right, we're in."

Once Kion and Bunga left to prepare for the next part of their journey, Pumbaa turned to Timon.

"Uh, Timon, this doesn't involve me being live bait again, does it?"

The fast talking meerkat sighed as he looked off in the distance.

"Pumbaa, old pal, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

 

The next morning, Kion put their plan into action.

"Fuli and Ono will go ahead and head Scar off, and me, Baste and Bunga will go pick up Huzuni and the cubs."

"What about my uncles?" Bunga asked.

"They'll be coming with us, for when we need an extra set of eyes or a-um-distraction."

"Great." Timon muttered, "That's what we've been reduced to Pumbaa, a distraction, that's exactly what I wanted to hear."

 

It took most of the day to get back to the oasis and as night fell for the time being Kion kept a sharp eye so others could sleep.

"So what are you going to do?" Huzuni whispered, once the cubs were asleep in a pile with Bunga in the middle. "We have nowhere to go, we're at the edge of the Pride Lands."

"Scar will come this way and we'll hold him off." Kion answered firmly, "Don't worry Huzuni, you will be safe."

 

It was early the next morning when Kion was awoken by the screaming. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw Fuli and Ono, Scar close behind them. He didn't have to bother waking his friends or the guardians because they were already awake, each adjusting to the gloom of early morning. The cubs however, were still half-asleep, twitching and mumbling blearily as they attempted to go back to sleep.

Fuli got there first being the fastest.

"What happened?" Kion asked urgently.

"As soon as Scar saw us he demanded we take into the cubs. He already knew we knew where they were!" Fuli gasped. 

The Guard joined by the Plains Guardians had barely assembled when Scar crashed through the foliage, his eyes wild and crazed.

"Where are they! Where are they! I know they're here!" He growled, "Those cubs are mine!"


	10. Dawn on the Plains

Kion stood his ground, hackles raised, claws extended, ready to defend himself at any moment. Next to him, Fuli was likewise, her graceful body looking ruffled and irritated.

"No way!" Kion stated, "you'll have to go through as first," he looked down the line of animals, which included the guardians and Timon and Pumbaa, "all of us!"

"Oh, do I?" Scar sneered. "I was in your paws once, young Prince, the power has advantages… Definite advantages."

Kion's voice came out in a low growl.

"Yeah, I heard."

Scar's voice had turned silky soft.

"Oh how like your father you are, like my dead brother. You fail to see the advantages of what you can do for the kingdom with that power."

"I do enough." Kion muttered through gritted teeth, "it's my job to protect the Pride Lands, not exploit them."

Scar clicked his tongue in a scolding, condescending way.

"Let's just get back to why you're here." Fuli snapped, cutting Scar off. "You're not getting the cubs!"

"Yeah," Baste agreed, shifting his massive weight leaving dust clouds in his wake, "not going to happen.

"In other words you can go now," Bunga cut in cheerfully, "I think we got you outnumbered." He turned around and pretended to count the animals. "Yep, pretty much 10 to 1."

Scar growled, his eyes narrowed then he sprung forward into the throng of animals. Kion got to him first, but Kion was smaller, not quite full-grown; Scar was at least a head taller than him. He knew his friends would provide backup Pumbaa and the water buffalo stopping him with their horns and tusks, which he fought through with claws and teeth.

"Huzuni," Kion yelled, "take the cubs and get out of here! Heads towards the Pride Lands, my father will make sure you are safe!"

Huzuni did as she was told, though she looked terrified. She took the cubs in her mouth one by one and slipped between the shadows. At the moment Scar was distracted; he couldn't even grab one of the cubs even if he wanted to.

Kion knew it would take Huzuni a while to move the cubs even a short distance, so he kept our busy, which wasn't that hard to do given he was fighting off 10 animals at once.

In the midst of it all Pumbaa and Timon fought. Perched on Pumbaa's back, he kept up a endless string of commentary.

"You know, Pumbaa, old buddy, this is just like old times… You… Me… Scarface… Saving the Pride lands…" His small fists were now doing a boxing move on Scar's muzzle.

"Uh, Timon…" Pumbaa grunted, " I think we got a problem…"

"What's that?"

Suddenly there was a rumbling below Timon and his eyes grew wide.

"Any and all parties take cover!" He yelled, "He's gonna blow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to inject a little bit of humor which will be set up for the next chapter as to how they stop Scar.


	11. The King's Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late, but my schedule the past few weeks has been insane! This chapter also ended up being much longer than I planned.

Something like an explosion followed, and when everything had cleared the surrounding area looked like a war zone. Timon was the first to get up; by now he was used to Pumbaa's "explosions" though he wondered if everyone else had faired just as well.

When he looked up everyone was coming out of hiding.

"Was that really necessary?" Fuli muttered, "I mean, but really!"

"If you know anything about Pumbaa," Timon replied, "he sure knows how to clear a room."

Fuli blinked owlishly.

"Well if you put it that way… I guess." She muttered uncomfortably.

"That's my uncle!" Bunga responded proudly, as if the entire thing had been planned.

Several minutes later it was Kion who approached the unconscious Scar. He seemed to have passed out though why Kion didn't want to think about it, however, he had a fair idea. The odor seemed to rise from Scar like a cloud; his face contorted in a form of comical disgust.

"Well, we can always take him back to the king like that, though I can't say much for the smell…" Ono looked as if he was trying not to be disgusted.

"Good point, Ono." Kion replied, "Baste, care to help us out?"

"Sure thing, Kion." The hippo hefted Scar's limp body onto his back. As the small band of animals headed back towards the Pride Lands, Kion smiled at Pumbaa, who was still standing around looking awkward.

"I'm pretty sure you save the day."

The warthog only looked embarrassed.

"Ah... Thanks Kion... I do my best."

 

Meanwhile, at Pride Rock, Rafiki was briefing the king and the rest of his inner circle, which included Nala, Kiara and several other lionesses.

"Why have I never heard of this?" Simba questioned, his brow furrowing, "why am I just hearing about this now?"

"It comes from a time long before you, or your father were born," Rafiki explained, "certainly I did not believe it at first."

"So Scar will give birth?" Nala looked from Simba to Rafiki and back again.

"How is that possible?" Kiara asked.

"Magic!" Rafiki replied, "An old magic. The offspring are born of the magic and discontent within him."

"Why is this so dangerous?" Simba asked, "Certainly my uncle was dangerous on his own… His motives aside."

"It is what his offspring would become should they bond with him, should he exert any sort of influence over them. I have told Kion and the others to keep them safe." Rafiki replied.

Simba was about to reply when a clap of thunder interrupted him and the sky opened up. At the same time a scrawny lioness appeared, running through the rain; she had a cub in her mouth.

"Huzuni," Rafiki spoke to the lioness, "I see Kion has sent you this way."

The lioness nodded as she set the cub down.

Then Rafiki made the introductions:

"Huzuni, may I introduce the king… His Majesty, Simba."

Huzuni bowed slightly, but it was Nala who spoke first.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

Finally Simba seemed to find his voice.

"How many are there? How many cubs are there?"

"There are 5 your Majesty." Huzuni replied, "Excuse me so that I may go retrieve the others."

After several trips all the cubs were encircled by the king's council looking up with wide green eyes, but none of them spoke several looking back at Huzuni, the only mother they had ever known, as if for confirmation on the strange lions which surrounded them.

"Your Majesty," Rafiki spoke again, "the guard is on their way if I am not mistaken." Once again the baboon was looking out into the rain which covered the savanna like a large sheet to see the caravan of animals approach a proned figure on the back of the largest animal.

Several minutes later Simba was taking in the scene.

"What happened to him?" He asked as he gazed aghast at Scar's unconscious form. To his surprise it was Timon who answered.

"Yeah, sorry about that Simba, but Pumbaa had a bit of an accident and well old Scarface here got the worst of it," The meerkat shrugged, "but hey, if it worked."

He looked up awaiting Simba's reaction, which was somewhere between amusement, exasperation and laughter. Simba did his best to restrain his amusement in front of Nala and the rest of the pride council, nothing about his old friends surprised him much anymore.  
It was several minutes before Scar began to come around. When his eyes finally opened he only groaned.

"Stinking… Filthy warthog!" He muttered.

"Hey!" Pumbaa objected. He and Timon exchanged a look.

"No offense to present company." Timon mumbled, as if he felt obligated to keep up an endless stream of conversation to avoid an awkward silence.

Then Scar seemed to notice his surroundings and the group of lions surrounding him most of them eyeing him critically.

"Why are we having a conversation again, uncle?" Simba spoke up, "You were banished, your family and the rest of your pride. The news had been hearing lately has not pleased me."

"Simba," Scar protested in his most appeasing tone, "I want only what you want, what's best for my family… I only wish to bring the cubs back with me."

"I can assure you I have been told that is not a good idea." Simba replied.

"Yeah," Kion interjected, "what do you know about raising them anyway? Huzuni is doing a way better job than you or Zira ever could!"

In the brief silence that followed Huzuni spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Thank you, Kion."

"Yeah," Fuli cut in, "last time I checked you can barely take care of your own cubs."

Scar snarled.

A tense silence followed, which was only broken by another loud clap of thunder and a fork of lightning split across the savanna. In this brief moment several more figures appeared at the mouth of the den, the next flash of lightning illuminated them as Zira and the rest of her lionesses.

"What brings you here?" Simba growled. 

"I am only doing what any good mate would do." She replied, she crouched as if ready to spring. Slowly she was moving between Scar, Huzuni and the cubs who had become a single mass of fur, trembling ears and wide green eyes.

"Get away from them or I will tear you apart!" Huzuni said in a low dangerous voice.

"Oh," Zira responded in a tone of mock surprise, "is the little mother threatening me? Why would you care they're not even yours."

"Do we have to take this outside?" Simba asked, he sounded tired and slightly annoyed. "If any one of us fails to resolve this it may resort to violence."

"Fine by me." Zira replied, "I vote the little mother goes first."


	12. Redux and Renewal

Everything after that seem to happen in slow motion. It was like nothing Kion had ever witnessed, he leapt one way while his father leapt another. While they dealt with the oncoming lionesses, Zira went for Huzuni, who was desperately trying to protect the cubs.

As Zira went for the jugular, his mother jumped between the young lioness and Zira.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Nala responded firmly. "Or you'll have me to deal with."

"Oh really?" Zira didn't look impressed, but she paused at this point she knew better than to tangle with Nala, who was tougher than she appeared.

As Simba tackled Zira, and the other lionesses were dealt with Kion glanced at Timon and Pumbaa, they look like they were watching an ongoing tennis match, Timon's lips moving silently as if he were running a commentary under his breath. Most likely to Pumbaa who looked slightly shellshocked.

"Move it!" Kiara yelled at him, "Drive them back, and we still have Scar to deal with!"

The next several minutes were chaos as will the lions drove the outsiders out of their living quarters. Soon they were outside in the rain, which had turned into a mud pit having splattered everyone including Baste, Bunga and Fuli. Ono didn't look too happy either.

He looked out from the safety of the den.

"It's either getting ripped to shreds for struck by lightning…"

"It seems those are the good options." Timon commented.

"Take your pride and get out." Simba muttered, he and Kion exchanged a look and Kion nodded. Finally Zira seem to recognize defeat.

"Come love." She said to Scar lightly, "I think we've made our point."

Slowly Scar got to his feet and followed his pride and out into the rain.

"Simba, you've won for now, but my cubs will seek me out; I will be waiting for them."

Then he turned and followed Zira and the others out into the rain, Kion watching until they had all disappeared; until they were nothing but shadows in the night.

***

Life and happiness had once again returned to the Pride Lands. For the moment Scar and his pride were forgotten, and while some animals had trouble adjusting to the idea of his offspring being part of Simba's pride things were not as tumultuous as they had been.

Huzuni, by now, had become a member of the pride. She lived with the cubs in a small cave outside Pride Rock. While she never felt comfortable in the main den, Simba assured her that she was welcome anytime.

In the months that followed the cubs had grown and were now close to the same size as Fuli. They practiced hunting and loved to play with the members of the guard when they were not patrolling. The males, Mwendo, and Vita were now big paws and tufts of dark hair though they still bore a cubish appearance. The females, in contrast, were long with similar tawny fur and various dark pigmentation Shujaa, Upya, and Suhulu were slender and sleek, each a powerful huntress and loved to spend time with their mother as they practiced their skills.

Kion watched this one day as he was patrolling; nodding in satisfaction. He may not have been the keenest of sight but he was pleased with what he saw. He made a mental note to discuss the outcome with Rafiki when the baboon came by the den later that evening.


End file.
